The teen titans and the law
by Leviathan680
Summary: Robin goes to jail and the others get jobs to pay bail.
1. court

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the teen titans or Outlaw_Aisha23, but I do (I think) own Leviathan680, seeing as how that's me.  
  
"Titans, GO!" shouted Robin after the alarm went off. "Electronics store, downtown!"  
At the store, Robin threw a birdarang at the criminal, but missed and broke an expensive TV.  
"Nice going!" BB shouted jokingly while Raven used her powers to trap the thief.  
The owner of the store was furious. The 'thief' they had caught was one of his customers... And they had broken one his most expensive TVs.  
"I'm gonna get for this!" he shouted at the confused Titans. "You come in here, trash my store, and disrupt business! I'm gonna sue for every penny you're worth and then some!"  
"Uh... What just happened?" Cyborg asked.  
"We're in BIG trouble," Raven replied as she let the customer go.  
"Out, OUT!" the owner screamed while the titans fumbled out of the store.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
The next day rolled around but the Titans still felt guilty about accidentally trashing the store. However, when mail came, they felt even worse.  
"Yo! Mail!" Cyborg could be heard calling as the mail fluttered through the mail slot.  
The titans came from wherever they had been to see what the mail had brought. Robin opened an official looking envelope addressed to him. It held a restraining order from the owner of the store saying that the Teen Titans would be sued if they were seen any closer than 100 yards to his store.  
BB looked over Robin's shoulder. "We really ticked off that guy yesterday, didn't we?"  
  
Another note fell out of the envelope and Cyborg bent down, picked it up, read it, and gasped. "One more thing." He announced. "Robin's gotta go to court Monday. The owner's suing him for 'disrupting business'"  
Everybody gasped except Starfire who asked, "Robin, what is this court you speak of?"  
"It's a court of law star. It means I'm in trouble with the law," Robin explained.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
"Court is now in session etcetera, etcetera, you know the drill," me as the judge said.  
"What!? You can't say etcetera etcetera!" Robin protested.  
"I don't know the rest. Big deal." I responded.  
"What kind of a judge are you?"  
"The authoress kind."  
"We're in ANOTHER fanfic?"  
"Yep."  
"Sometimes, I hate being so popular. I've randomly fallen in love, died, gotten dared, been to school, and now I'm in court?"  
"Hehe... yeah."  
"Now that's just mean."  
"I know. In my first fanfic, I was trying to make a real story, but now, in an attempt to clear my head, laugh a little, be weird and kill time waiting for the next season, I am writing a new goofy fanfic now."  
"I don't like where this is going..."  
"You've never been in a real courtroom, have you?" Raven asked.  
"I read Runaway Jury by John Grisham. (A/N: Runaway Jury should be underlined but I don't know how to do that yet.) Close enough." I replied.  
"Runaway Jury... Uh-oh. You don't mean..."  
"Yep, there's a rat on the jury. Let me introduce Outlaw_aisha a.k.a. Outlaw_aisha23."  
"WHO?" the Titans ask in unison.  
"There's no Outlaw_whateveryousaid on the FF.net site!" BB added.  
"There isn't now, but when I finally drag her over and sign her up there will be. And tell her she's in this, and I'm dead and so are you, so don't, got it?" I explained.  
The Titans gulped and I continued. "Robin, you have been charged with disrupting business of this man's store and breaking merchandise without paying for it. Evidence to the front please."  
Some man brought the birdarang and the broken TV to the front. "Your honor," he said.  
"What do you plead to THIS, boy wonder?" I asked.  
"Guilty!" one of the juror's shouted.  
"Not yet Outlaw_aisha(23)!" I whispered loudly.  
"Oh." She replied and sat down.  
"I plead guilty to smashing that but not guilty to not paying. He pushed us out of the store before we could do that. Hey, don't we get a lawyer or something?"  
  
"How should I know? I've never been in a court room."  
  
The titans looked flabbergasted for awhile and then I continued. "The jury will now deliberate on the given evidence."  
  
"This doesn't seem right..." Cyborg commented.  
  
"SILENCE! You will not doubt the judge!" I roar while the Titans cower in fear.  
  
Some time passes while Outlaw_aisha(23) persuades them all to vote against the Teen Titans. The verdict comes in and the jury has, surprisingly enough, voted for the store owner guy.  
  
"So what's the punishment?" Robin asks.  
  
I think a bit, then reply, "You either have to go to jail on $500,000 bail, or I cut you're state funding."  
  
The titans huddle and discuss which one to pick. "If you go to jail, who is going to lead us?" Starfire asked.  
  
"If she cuts our state funding, we'll have no way to live!" Cyborg put in. "That's how we get our money!"  
  
"Either way we will have to get jobs," Raven added.  
  
"JOBS?! No way am I working!" BB cried.  
  
"Don't worry. You have no useful skills anyway," Raven stated.  
  
"Hey! I do to have useful skills such as... such as..." and with that BB went to a corner to think up what skills he possessed.  
  
"We have 2 options. One, I go to jail and you pay later and with state funding or 2, we pay now and have me around to earn it back," Robin summarized.  
  
"Thank you mister obvious," Raven commented.  
  
"Dude, you are going to jail. We can get you back but not state funding." Cyborg decided.  
  
"WHAT!?" Starfire and Robin asked in unison.  
  
"Don't I get any say in this?" Robin asked.  
  
"No," was the reply from Cyborg.  
  
"But why friends? Has not Robin proved his worth in battle? Friends, How can we betray him like this and send him to his untimely doom known as jail!" Starfire cried.  
  
"Easy. We have a sense of self-preservation and we know we need money to live," Raven explained.  
  
Starfire started crying and Raven tried to figure out why she cared so much. It gave her a headache though, so she stopped. Robin announced the team's decision in sadness and was led off to jail. BB came back and finally announced to the remaining titans what his skills were. "I can understand animals!"  
  
"That's a complete and utterly useless skill for someone with no other skills," Raven commented.  
  
"Sure, and like you have any useful skills."  
  
"I can do math, pay attention to what others say, and not be distracted every 2 seconds by some random stranger."  
  
"Hey! I'm not distracted every 2 seconds! Hey, is the trial over?"  
  
The titans looked at each other and sighed. "Yes. We hafta get jobs now." Cyborg told him.  
  
Starfire sobbed as they left the courtroom while the other titans contemplated what jobs they should apply for.  
  
NEXT: The titans get jobs!  
  
A/N: Outlaw_aisha(23) does know she's in this. The reason the end looks different is because it wouldn't upload correctly so I had to change it so it didn't upload as one big block. 


	2. jobs part 1

A/N: This idea sounded A LOT better in my head then it does in my fanfic. The only reason I'm still writing is because I got a review and I feel obligated. Don't kill me if the characters are OOC, I'm just goofing off. Maybe I'll have more fun with this chapter and actually continue. Oh yeah, this will sound like I'm begging for reviews, but the only way I know someone is actually reading my fanfic is if you review. If you hate this fanfic, let me know. I would like to know that SOMEONE is reading it.  
  
Okay. If anybody forgot, I'm having the Teen Titans get jobs in this chapter. Another thing: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own the Teen Titans or where they probably are going to end up working or what they are selling.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
"Oh, I can't believe we let Robin go to jail! We are bad friends," Starfire muttered as her friends searched the classifieds.  
  
"Would you shut up? It's not my fault you have to be 16 to work in this state," Raven said as Starfire was getting on her nerves.  
  
"I'm telling you we should have lied!" BB told the group for the 100th time.  
  
"And then what? They would have found out sooner or later and then we be in even MORE trouble with the law." Raven reminded him.  
  
"Looking for a job is turning into a job. I say we work at someplace that doesn't care about age... like McDonald's! (A/N: they probably do care. In this they don't.)," Cyborg exclaimed to the group.  
  
The 4 titans headed to the closest McDonald's and applied for jobs. They were readily accepted and started on the workforce. Raven and BB were cashiers, Starfire was a cook, and Cyborg to orders for the drive through.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~ First day at the job: ~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~ Cyborg's POV:  
  
"Hello, may I please take your order?" I asked into the intercom.  
  
"Yes, I'd like a Big Mac with fries and a large Coke," the driver said.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please drive up."  
  
My entire day went like this, and I worried about dying of boredom. I was old enough to get my own job, why'd I have to stay with the group? I quit the job at the end of the day and the next day got a job as a car repairman.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
Starfire's POV:  
  
'Frying fries is so much fun!' I thought to myself after learning how to with someone who was not as kind or patient as Robin. Oh Robin, we are such bad friends! 'Though I wonder what this greasy stuff is, and why they don't add Forpikord for taste. I think I shall bring some from home in the coming days.'  
  
The next day I brought the Forpikord and put just a dash in the greasy stuff. However, Forpikord and the greasy stuff do not mix, and I caused a fire. I have never seen anything so pretty! The fire was a beautiful red. On my planet, fires were blue, and usually a lot hotter. For some reason, people ran from the fire and somebody made loud bells ring. The bells did not sound very nice. I wonder why they played them? Some men came and put the fire out before it got to big, though the restaurant was closed the rest of the day. The next day they switched me with Raven, who apparently 'scared da customers' as our manager put it.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
Raven's POV:  
  
The uniforms were ridiculous. Learning to use the cash register was not fun. The cash drawer only opened if you put in an order, and when it came out, it would hit you, then pull closed with the automatic closer and you had to put in the order again. This and other nonsense, caused me to wonder who invented such a stupid contraption. BB, my fellow cashier, had even more trouble than I did, so most people came to my line. By the end of the day, my dislike of people had turned into a hatred of people. Hatred for one person in particular who came for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  
  
Breakfast went something like this:  
  
"Hello, may I take your order?" I asked.  
  
"May I take your number?" the customer asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh," and he left.  
  
Lunch:  
  
"Hello, may I take your order?" I asked again.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'd like a Big Mac to go."  
  
"Coming up." When he got his order, he left.  
  
Dinner:  
  
"Welcome to MickeyD's. May I take your order?" I said the usual deal.  
  
"You," the idiot said.  
  
"Get away from her! NEXT!" BB screamed at the guy. He then left.  
  
The next day Starfire started a fire. I should have probably had a talk with her about the dos and the don'ts of working on Earth. The manager moved me to cook because, while I scared fewer people than Beastboy did, I still managed to scare people away from the restaurant. The manager figured I would scare fewer people there. I felt kind of bad for Beastboy though. The manager had nowhere to move him so he fired Beastboy. It's not his fault he's green...  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
Beastboy's POV:  
  
Being cashier sucked. And the uniforms looked so tacky! I mean, how do women notice my handsomness if a crappy uniform hides it? 'I think people fear me,' I remember thinking. 'They keep moving to raven's line, or just plain leaving.' The manager fired me after the second day for scaring the customers, and for having nowhere else to put me. How can he do that the second day? I mean, I haven't had enough time to prove my skills!  
  
Anyway, this guy shows up for every meal of the day and hits on Raven. What was he thinking? What was I thinking getting so upset over that? Some days, I just don't get what I think anymore. But still, isn't there some law against hitting on people 3 times in one day? If not, there should be. Raven told this guy off and he STILL came back. If I ever see him again, why I oughtta...  
  
As I said before, I got fired my second day, which oddly enough, was the day Starfire started a fire. It didn't spread too far, and it damaged nothing, but it still freaked us out. After I was fired, whoa, StarFIRE started a FIRE the day I got FIREd. I mean, after I was fired, I started looking for another job and ended up with the Zoomobile. Don't ask how, but apparently the last guy on the Zoomobile team was afraid of snakes, so I joined the guy, showed off the snakes, and occasionally I turned into animals for the kids, especially animals that couldn't leave the zoo. Though now, I'm left with a question. Why was a person afraid of snakes allowed to be a Zoomobile person anyway?  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
Robin's POV:  
  
I waited around my cell all day long. Whoopee. NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
A/N: I've never had a job or been to jail, and I think I will continue this story. Writing nonsense is fun. Soooooooooooo, time for the preview.  
  
NEXT: The titans continue with their jobs go back to court briefly and it might possibly be funnier. If you're lucky. Hell, if I'M lucky. 


	3. jobs part 2

A/N: I like sugar.  
  
Disclaimer: Me own nada. Nilch. Zippo. Got that?  
  
Recap: Robin is in jail, BB works for the Zoomobile, Raven and Starfire work for McDonald's, and Cy is a car repair guy.  
  
"Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy! It is time to get up and go make money for Robin!" Starfire called to the others.  
  
"Starfire, it is 3:00 in the morning. Work starts at 8:00. Go back to sleep," replied a very sleepy and annoyed Raven.  
  
"But friend, can we not go now? We must help Robin!"  
  
"We will, but not at 3 in the morning."  
  
Starfire had a defeated look on her face. Her friends meant so much to her, but Robin... he was the one who showed her how good friends could be. She stayed up until the others woke up and they had breakfast and went off to work.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
Cyborg's POV:  
  
"Ooo, a 2000 Malibu. Nice car that year." I said to the man.  
  
"Yeah nice. Can you help me?" the man asked  
  
"What needs to be done?"  
  
He opened the door, and my jaw nearly dropped. It was covered in ketchup stains and random fast food debris, exactly why I told BB not to eat in the car.  
  
"Uhhhhh.. Sir, we're not a car cleaner."  
  
"That's not what I need, I need help finding the lever to change gears. Shiane's been nagging me, so I guessed I should come to you guys."  
  
My jaw did drop this time. "Uhhh.. Sir, how did you drive this here?"  
  
"I've been driving real slow."  
  
I looked in the car. "Sir, this has an automatic transmission... It doesn't have a stick to change gears."  
  
"I've been driving this thing for 3 years, and it had automatic the whole time?! Shiane's not gonna believe this!!!"  
  
The man then drove off at a normal speed. "I'm not even gonna ask..." I said aloud.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
Beastboy's POV:  
  
The first place we went to was a library. The guy I worked with, Reginald, was a complete idiot.  
  
"And this kids, is a boa snake, a member of the arachnid family."  
  
"Dude, snakes are reptiles." I corrected him.  
  
"I'm the smarter one, new kid. Watch and learn," He replied. "Hey kids, feel free to touch it! Just use this sanitizer afterward! Okay, new kid, get the snake out."  
  
"I have a name you know. And get out the snake yourself if you're such a experienced pro."  
  
"Why should we even pay you if you do nothing?"  
  
"Fine, I'll get it out."  
  
I got the snake out and the kids were amazed.  
  
"He's so scaly!" said one.  
  
"This creature needs lotion," said another.  
  
I noticed Reginald at the other side of the room. I walked over to him and asked, "Something wrong Reginald? Why don't you go over and pet the snake too?"  
  
"Why don't you just go do the handiwork, I mean that's why the zoo hired you."  
  
"Oh, is little Reggie afraid of snakey wakeys?" I teased.  
  
"I'm not afraid! I just... have a minor fear of them."  
  
"Then why don't you go over and put it away? We still have other animals to show and the library gonna want us out soon.."  
  
Reginald went over to the snake, put his hands down as if about to pick it up, and then ran away screaming, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Evil snakes!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With Reginald out of the way, I continued the show and got all the facts right. The kids loved it. Only, when it was done, I found Reginald had taken the truck, so I was stuck at the library with a bunch of animals until I turned into an elephant and carried them back to the zoo. You'd be surprised how frightened people can be when they see an elephant in the middle of the street...  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
Robin's POV: I'm soooooooo bored. Get me outta here!!!!!  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
Starfire's POV: Today I worked as cashier to help Robin. People gave me these green bills and I sorted them by pattern ,and I gave them shiny things and differently patterned green bills. It was great fun to see all the different styles of paper this planet has. I had to do no cooking today, just exchanging, but what I do not understand is why the holding contraptions for the green paper must be so annoying. Raven helped at first, until business picked up and she had to go back to cooking.  
  
"I'd like to order a Big Mac and fries, and a large drink please," the kind lady asked.  
  
"Okay, your total comes to..." I said, repeating what I had heard yesterday, "$12.29."  
  
Raven came over to see how I was doing. "Star, that's $15.56."  
  
"But on my planet, this is a 2 and that is a 9."  
  
"On earth, that's a 5 and that's a 6."  
  
"I do not understand..."  
  
Raven then completed the order. The lady received her order, but was kind of confused. Raven spent the next few minutes teaching me the Earth symbols for numbers. They are very weird, but now I know them, so all should be well. The next customer came and put in his order. I exchanged the bills, but before the man left, Raven stopped him.  
  
"Sir, please come back."  
  
"Why, something wrong?  
  
"Let me see the change you got back."  
  
He showed Raven the change.  
  
"Star, you gave him back 3 $5 bills. You were supposed to have given him 3 $1 bills."  
  
"I'm sorry!" I apologized while Raven exchanged the bills. She then spent until lunch break teaching me how much each bill represented. My job was much easier after that.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
Raven's POV: Why, oh why couldn't have Robin gone to jail after he had taught Starfire about money? She didn't have a clue! Thankfully, she's better now, but I spent the morning doing 2 jobs. It was about mid afternoon when the jerk came in.  
  
"Hello, may I take your order?" Starfire asked in her cheerful voice.  
  
He looked around for a bit, then said, "The cook." he replied.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand..." Starfire replied.  
  
However, I was within earshot, and I knew full well what he meant. I dropped what I was doing, muttered my magic words and levitated him in the air.  
  
"Whoa!" was all he could say.  
  
I got the frying pan and whacked him through the ceiling with it. "And don't come back!"  
  
The other people in the restaurant just looked on with fright at me and the new hole in the ceiling until someone finally said, "Nice arm." 


	4. jail and pudding

A/N: I've always wanted to hit somebody with a frying pan. I worry that there may be OOCness in this chapter. Please let me know if you spot any so I can fix it, okay? I hope this is funny... I got the feeling ch.2 was much funnier than ch.3, so I hope this is the best yet.  
  
I keep forgetting to do this, but I remembered this time! Here's a thanks to my reviewers:  
  
TIGER*GRRrr- You're the reason I wrote the second chapter. Thanks for reading (and reviewing!)!  
  
Akomiko The Japanese Wonder Girl- Thanks!  
  
Alys- I'll try not to be so hard on myself. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Who cares?- I will update soon. Like I will be when I post this.  
  
Nny- I'm writing more!  
  
Hannah- For some reason, everybody loved that part. Glad you like it, and I will continue, because I have to wait from Saturday to Saturday to see season 2!  
  
Fox McCloud- Thanks! I think sugar is the greatest!!! *Levia is sugar high... hehehehe*  
  
EDL- I'm so happy you thought it was funny! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
I own nothing! Don't sue me, I'm broke!  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
It was now Saturday, so everybody had off. Today, they were going to get the paycheck in the mail and they would find out how much more they needed to get Robin out of jail. Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing over the remote, Raven was reading, and Starfire was cooking up a pudding of happiness for the paychecks.  
  
"Give me the remote!" Beastboy yelled at Cyborg.  
  
"Not in your life," Cyborg replied as he channel surfed, holding the remote just above BB's reach.  
  
Just then, Cyborg reached CNN. "Yesterday at a McDonald's in Jump City, a man was hit with a frying pan through the ceiling by a very ticked off cook. It is yet to be seen whether the man, who suffered only minor injuries on impact, will file charges against the cook. The McDonald's will be closed on rainy days due to the hole in ceiling. In sports, the playoffs..." the TV droned on.  
  
"Hey, is that the McDonald's where you guys work?" Cyborg asked Starfire who had just walked in, and Raven.  
  
"Why yes. In fact, it was Raven who caused the sky to fall. The man said he wanted 'the cook,' and then Raven came out and hit him with a pan of frying," Starfire explained.  
  
"Dude, why didn't you tell us yesterday? It was the jerk, wasn't it? I told him to never come back!" Beastboy exclaimed.  
  
"You didn't by any chance levitate him before you hit him, did you?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"So what if I did?" Raven said, looking very annoyed.  
  
"Law 26, article 3, paragraph 67, sentence 6, sub-clause 2, words 1-15 in Jump City law specifically states that it is illegal to hit a levitated person through the ceiling of McDonald's with a frying pan," Cyborg replied.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask why you know that."  
  
"I have a computer built into my arm. I know every Jump City law."  
  
"Kinda a specific law..." BB mentioned.  
  
"Hey, I don't know what are politicians are thinking either, and when I'm 18, you can be sure I'm voting them out of office," Cyborg told Beastboy.  
  
"Friends, does this mean we have to go back to that awful court that took Robin away?" Starfire asked.  
  
"It looks that way Star, it certainly looks that way," Cyborg concluded.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
Mail came and everybody got their paychecks, except Raven who got the ceiling repair cost cut out of her paycheck, bringing it down to zero. Raven did get a letter though, specifically a court summons for breaking the "hitting a levitated person through the ceiling of McDonald's with a frying pan" law.  
  
"With all our paychecks, we have a grand total of...$627," Cyborg did the math on his computer.  
  
"Great. We only need $499,373 more," Raven muttered.  
  
"Raven, I do not understand how needing so much is 'great.' We must get Robin back!" Starfire cried.  
  
"Hey guys, visiting hours are 2-4 at the jail, anyone up to visiting Robin tomorrow?" Beastboy said.  
  
Starfire leapt up. "Robin? We will be able to see him? Oh, I cannot wait!"  
  
"Ummm... yeah. Whatever. I have no problem with that," Raven mused, glad that everybody had forgotten about her court summons.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
"Come friends! We must prepare to see Robin for the first time since the evil court lady took him away from us!" Starfire called early Sunday morning.  
  
"Starfire, how do you do it?" asked Raven, very sleepy.  
  
"I am afraid I don't understand. How do I do what?" Starfire replied.  
  
"Get up so early when it ISN'T NECESSARY! Go back to sleep! It's 6:00 on a WEEKEND, and they don't open until 2 in the afternoon!" Raven shouted.  
  
"I am sorry for bothering you, it's just that I am so happy to be able to see Robin today! I shall go make a pudding of forgiveness for everyone to eat during our visit!"  
  
"Pudding... of... forgiveness?" Raven asked, quickly jerking awake at the sound of having to eat that stuff again.  
  
"Yes! I want to tell him how truly sorry we are for letting them take him away from us."  
  
"Uhhh... maybe we should get the boys and make something else..."  
  
"Oh that is truly a wonderful idea! I shall wake them!"  
  
"You do that," Raven said, then went to the kitchen to hide the chili powder, the nutmeg, and the mustard.  
  
Starfire, meanwhile went and got her friends up and they were none to happy. "Just how early is it?" a groggy Beastboy asked.  
  
"My computer says it's 6:30. On Sunday. What's the deal??!!" Cyborg muttered.  
  
"I wish to make forgiveness pudding, and I would greatly appreciate any help you could give!" Starfire explained.  
  
"F- forgiveness pudding?" both Cyborg and Beastboy stuttered. Cyborg then grabbed Beastboy and moved him out of earshot. Starfire looked confused, then decided to head to the kitchen where the chili powder, nutmeg, and mustard were safely hidden away.  
  
"No way we're letting her make that again," Cyborg told BB.  
  
"I wouldn't eat it if it was the last food on Earth! We gotta find a way to get out of this..." Beastboy said.  
  
"Remember what happened last time? It turned into a living entity and attacked the city!"  
  
"And the time before that? All of us except her got sick for weeks! You think she knows where the chili powder and nutmeg are?"  
  
"I sure hope Raven hid them... let's go see if we can't convince her to make cookies, or something less dangerous than that."  
  
"Is anything less dangerous when Starfire is involved in cooking it?"  
  
"We better hurry before she starts!"  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg head to the kitchen where they find the girls doing dishes. "Good morning!" Beastboy greeted. "How're you doing?"  
  
"I would be doing fine, but SOMEBODY forgot to do dishes yesterday," Raven answered.  
  
"What? I did - oomph," Cyborg had jabbed BB in the stomach with his elbow. "Oh sorry about that, guess it slipped my mind," Beastboy quickly corrected himself.  
  
"Friends, I cannot find our nutmeg. Perhaps somebody knows of its whereabouts?" Starfire asked as she looked through the cupboards.  
  
"Sorry. Haven't seen it," Beastboy said honestly; he had no idea where Raven had put it.  
  
"Ohhhh, how can I make forgiveness pudding without it? I shall just have to increase the chili powder," Starfire said, looking in the cupboards still. "We have no chili powder either? I guess we will have to go shopping! Tell me, when do the markets of food open?"  
  
"Supermarket's open 24 hours. You can go right now, I think me and BB will help Raven with the dishes," Cyborg told her.  
  
Starfire flew off to get the spices and Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg sat down to think of a plan.  
  
"I didn't think she would be this serious about making it..." Raven muttered.  
  
"We HAFTA find a way to stop her," Cyborg replied.  
  
"Why can't she ever cook normal food, like pie or something?" BB said.  
  
"She's so bent on making these recipes from her home planet. Let's see if we can't convince her to try this planet's traditions," Raven suggested.  
  
"But how? She's gonna feel bad if she can't do her bit," Cyborg explained.  
  
"How about we make a different pudding and switch them when she isn't looking? It's not like she remembers what she puts in it anyway," BB told them.  
  
"That could work. Anybody know any recipes?" Raven asked.  
  
There was a long silence before Cyborg remembered the pudding mix in the cabinet. "The mix in the cabinet..."  
  
"She's gonna put that in her mix. Did you get 2?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"I don't think so... but if it is missing, then she'll have to go back to the store and that will give us more time to cook it," Cyborg replied.  
  
"I'll get it," Raven got up and got everything they would need to cook with from the kitchen. There were 2 pudding mixes, so Raven took both. They all knew the scariest thing wasn't a monster, it was Star's pudding of forgiveness. The last time she had made it, the nutmeg, water, chili powder, and who knows what else turned into a living organism and raided the supermarkets of all their spices and mix. The time before that, the pudding had made all of them except Star sick to their stomach for days. They had told her it was some tofu, though Beastboy said his sickness was caused by some meat Cyborg had thrown into his meal. They never told her that the pudding was dangerous to their health because they didn't want her to feel bad.  
  
Raven got the supplies and started cooking until Starfire came back, when they hid it. After Star realized the Mix was missing, she went back to the store and the others finished making the pudding. Star came back, made her pudding, and Cyborg switched the 2 when she wasn't looking. Then they went off to the jail with the pudding.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
"Oh Robin! How glad we are to see you!" Starfire shouted as she met with him for the first time in a week.  
  
"Hey buddy, it's good to see you," Cyborg told Robin.  
  
"Likewise. It's great to see you guys, especially after being to jail. Now I know why the bad guys are always trying to get out of here and get revenge on us. Am I any closer to getting out?"  
  
"We still need $499,373. But we're working on it."  
  
"We would have more if Raven here didn't go around smacking people with frying pans," Beastboy said.  
  
"He deserved it," Raven commented.  
  
"I heard about that. And the fire. And the elephant. Bad luck, huh?"  
  
"No, good luck is shining down upon us," Raven replied sarcastically.  
  
"Robin, I brought pudding of forgiveness! Please, have some!" Starfire interrupted as she gave everybody a bowl of it.  
  
"Uhh... Thanks," Robin told her as he digged in. "Hey this isn't half bad!"  
  
"Did you expect it to be bad?" Starfire asked.  
  
"No-o... Just saying how wonderful it is!" Robin said, eating then asking for seconds.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
The rest of the 2 hours flew by, and eventually it was time to go.  
  
"Sorry, but we have to leave. We'll let you know if anything comes up... or maybe you'll just here it on the news," Cyborg said as he left.  
  
"Bye," Raven said emotionlessly.  
  
"See ya dude." BB said as he left.  
  
"Robin, I miss you and I can not wait until we get you out of here. Bye Robin," Starfire said.  
  
"Thanks for the pudding. Food here is terrible. See you later Star," Robin replied as they all left.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
Okay, It's done. Longest yet, wow. Sorry, I got a little carried away there... -.-; I didn't even plan the whole pudding thing to happen, it just kinda showed up as I was typing. Please review, and tell me about any OOCness you find, k?  
  
Moving on, I just realized I forgot to do this last chapter.  
  
NEXT: Monday comes (again) and it's Raven turn at court. This should be... odd, to say the least. 


	5. court, again

A/N: Hello everybody! The funniness level has dropped since the first chapter, and I think my last chapter had... *gasp* fluffiness! Actually, I don't care about fluffiness, but it wasn't even funny fluff... Anyways, OOC stands for "out of character" for all those who didn't know. Most acronyms I use can now be found on my prof...And I didn't know you can't feed someone in jail, but I don't want to rewrite that whole chapter, so for the sake of this fic, pretend you can. Fox McCloud said the Teen Titans live in Gotham city, but I've heard over and over again it is jump city, so please just go along with it for the sake of this fic... -_-;;; I'm eating chocolate as I write this, so don't say you haven't been warned.  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Tiny tinker- Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was in a bad mood and I was afraid that would get carried into the fic. OOC is explained in the author's note. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fox McCloud- Thanks for the website and thanks for reviewing and all your P.S.s can be found in the Author's note.  
  
Who cares?- I'm so glad you think it's funny! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer- Dis claim, I have? What claim? I never made a claim that I own it, so don't sue!  
  
On with the fic ~  
  
It was Monday morning and all the Titans got ready to go to work or court. It was decided that BB and Starfire would go to court with Raven and Cyborg would go to work like normal. He had the highest paying job, and having everybody at the courthouse wasn't necessary, so he got to go to work.  
  
"See ya guys after the trial!" Cyborg called as he left.  
  
"I wonder if we'll get a lawyer this time," BB asked.  
  
"Yes, I wonder if the evil writer of our lives will be there again," Starfire said.  
  
"I just hope nobody goes to jail this time," Raven muttered.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
"Court is now in order!" the judge slammed the gavel down.  
  
"Whose the new guy?" Beastboy asked of the judge. The new judge was quite tall, had long white hair, and looked quite evil for an old guy.  
  
"That's Mr. Stupidussenesvir ." I, Leviathan680, tell them.  
  
"Why aren't you judge?" Raven asked.  
  
"The winds of fate chose not the younger."  
  
"In other words, the old guy managed to beat you to the position."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Dude, aren't you writing this?" BB asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You're pathetic," Raven and BB said.  
  
"Shush! The trial's starting!"  
  
"Plaintiff to the front please!" The judge called.  
  
The idiot came to the front and gave his testimony. "I thought she was hot, you know? So I asked her out and instead of just saying no, she hit me with a frying pan!"  
  
"Did you receive any damages from the assault?" the judge inquired.  
  
"Naw, not much, just a few bruises. Mostly I'm here because my lawyer told me I could get money from her for breaking some obscure law about levitating people and hitting them with a frying pan through the roof of McDonald's."  
  
"Defense, can I ask for your version of the story?"  
  
"He was coming to the restaurant repeatedly and hit on me. He wouldn't go away so I made him go away."  
  
"Okay, how did you levitate him into the air?"  
  
"With my powers."  
  
"How did you come by these powers, freak accident, witch craft, aliens..."  
  
"I was born with them. My father Trigon was a demon and I inherited his powers."  
  
"DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!" members of the jury screamed as chairs were pushed over and people fled.  
  
"Okay, the Jury will now... What is going on here!? Where's my jury!?"  
  
"They got scared off Mr. Gavel dude," BB supplied.  
  
"...Oh. Be back tomorrow. We have to find a less cowardly jury."  
  
"You tell people one little thing and they go ballistic on you."  
  
"Rae, that was beyond ballistic, you caused MAJOR pandemonium," Beastboy said.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
The next day Cyborg and BB went to the courthouse. Starfire had to go to work or lose her job, and Beastboy had off Tuesdays. They went to the courthouse and the same questions were asked, but this time the jury didn't flee when Raven explained she was half demon. Mr. Stupidussenesvir asked the jury to deliberate and he read the results.  
  
"It says here that the women think the plaintiff is a jerk who deserved what he got and should die. The men are quite frankly scared of the women and agreed with them. The final verdict is that the defense is free from charges and the plaintiff owes her 10,000 dollars for stalking charges and being an idiot male. It has also been noted that Kayla is very, VERY scary when she is sleep deprived and missing her job to hear a case about an obscure law only this city has and has some stupid male is involved. Men are warned to steer clear if you see her."  
  
"Wow," Beastboy and Cyborg couldn't help but mutter.  
  
"Case closed," the judge concluded.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to say that when a police report was closed," Cyborg argued.  
  
"I can say whatever I want whenever I want, son of a Windows," the judge replied.  
  
"SON OF A WINDOWS?! Why you!!! For your information, my computers are Macs!"  
  
Beastboy and Raven just stared.  
  
"Then why do you have a qualm about what I say and when? Only Windows do that."  
  
"Maybe I just don't like your attitude, stupid old man."  
  
"Windows!"  
  
"Stupid old man!"  
  
"Windows!"  
  
"Stupid old man!:  
  
"ENOUGH! This is the most pointless argument I've ever heard! Even more pointless than the tofu versus meat arguments!" Raven interrupted.  
  
"Hey those arguments weren't pointless!" Beastboy and Cyborg explained.  
  
"...Whatever. Look we won, let's go home," Raven stated.  
  
"Stupid old man," Cyborg said as they left/  
  
"Son of a Windows," the judge said after them.  
  
He waited for the reply. None came. "...Ha. I got the last word, Windows!"  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
A/N: They're $10,000 closer! Yay! Oh yeah, sorry to the guys reading this, I couldn't help but add that, and I really do like guys, they're just so immature sometimes. ^_^;; I like the argument between Cyborg and the judge, and I really do love my windows, but it was acting up on Friday... Oops, I guess some of my anger did come out here... Oh well, hoped you liked it, and please review.  
  
One more thing, I have a random question. What does everybody have against script form? I used it the first time I wrote a fic and the first reviewer didn't like it... I also read someone else's fic that was in script format, and they got some flames for it... I liked that fic, I thought it was funny...  
  
NEXT: Ummm... I don't know, but probably some brainstorming on how to get the money. Ideas anybody? I'll credit you if you can give me ideas. -.-;;; 


End file.
